


Life’s Tough Choices

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Life’s Tough Choices

_Dean didn’t know he could get that drunk anymore, but he was loving it. Downing another shot, he noticed a pretty Y/H/C haired woman. He licked his lips and slid out of the booth he had been sharing with Sam. “I’ll see you later, Sammy.” He told his brother before making his way towards you._

* * *

“It’s been four months, Dean. What is your obsession with this girl?” Sam asked, getting tired of this. For months, that was all he did- look for this damn one night stand. “In all your little flings, never have you gotten attached.”

Dean glared at his little brother. “If you don’t want to help, don’t help!” He shot back.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Talk to me, Dean.” He begged, flopping back on the motel bed. “Tell me what it is. You’re not acting like yourself.” He sighed.

He wanted to talk to his brother, he did, but he couldn’t. Not just yet. He had to find out the truth.

* * *

_As he sat next to you, you couldn’t help but look him over. “What’s your line, handsome?” You smiled, turning to face him. “Will it be the overused ‘what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?’, or ‘what’s your sign?’…” You enjoyed watching the amusement on his face. “And, to answer those- I’m enjoying the beverages, and as for the second, I’m a Y/A/S.”_

_Dean laughed, motioning for two shots. “I was gonna go with ‘can I buy you a drink’.” He smirked, downing the shot as it was put in front of him. “I’m Dean.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Dean.” You replied, throwing your head back, downing the shot._

_“Can I get your name?”_

_You ran a finger down his thigh. “I’d rather make you work for it.”_

* * *

“Holy shit.” Dean breathed, staring across the diner.

Sam furrowed his brows and followed his brother’s gaze. “What?” He asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

He motioned slightly to you. “That’s her.” He said under his breath. You were sitting in a diner booth, munching on a fry, and looking out the window. “I can’t believe it.” He’d all but given up hope of seeing you again. They were currently taking a break from everything, enjoying a couple days in some random town. Dean never expected to see you here. He’d been following every lead he had come across.

* * *

_Your back hit the wall of the motel door as soon as it shut behind you. Dean’s lips wasted no time on crashing against yours as you fumbled with his belt, chuckling against his mouth. “Need some help there, sweetheart?” He smirked._

_“Nope.” You grinned, pulling it from it’s belt loops and dropping it to the floor. “I’m sure I can manage.” Putting your hands on his chest, you walked him towards the bed. The back of his legs hit it and he let himself fall back. Straddling his hips, you pulled your shirt over your head._

* * *

Dean had slipped out a side door, Sam paid and went out the front. This way they had both exits covered. Dean leaned against the wall, waiting. He was across from the side door, eyes trained on it. It opened a few times before you walked out. Looking down, he sent Sam a text.

_Got her._

Hitting send, he pushed off the wall.

* * *

_Dean’s hips rocked into yours, his arms holding him up. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your fingers gripped his shoulders. “Dean!” You moaned, arching your back. He pulled out almost all the way out before slamming back in. “Fuck!” You cried out in pleasure._

_Leaning down, his eyes close as his lips moved with yours. His breathing was becoming labored. “Oh, God.” He groaned, his forehead on yours._

* * *

You turned the key in your door and nearly screamed when you were shoved inside. Turning, your eyes went wide. “ _Dean_?!” You gasped.

His face was hard as he pulled his gun and pointed it at your head. “I wake up after getting drunker than I could ever remember being with one hell of a hangover. And I smell sulfur. You, gone.” He moved forward as Sam shut the door. “At first, I thought that a demon somehow got in and took off with you.” The anger was clear in his voice. “But then it hit me- you’re the demon! I fucked a demon. I must have been three sheets to the wind.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up. No wonder Dean was pissed off. What came next was an even bigger shocker. “Please…don’t kill me.”

“Why not? You’re a demon!”

“Because I’m _pregnant_!” You shot back. “You wouldn’t kill your own child, would you?”

His gun lowered. “No. You can’t be.” There was no way this was happening. Not only did he sleep with a demon, but he’d gotten her pregnant. He felt like he was being torn in two. On the one hand, this child was half demon! On the other, this was his unborn child.

Sam moved closer. “What are we going to do, Dean?” He asked under his breath, knowing Dean had a choice to make. Kill her, and his child, or let them go.


End file.
